Ice
Ice is a former Homeworld Gem, now Crystal Gem, and an original gemsona created by Gemcrust Personality Gemcrust described Ice's personality as anxious, quiet and quirky. She is also very competitive. Appearance Ice has a small build and she has light aqua skin and short, wavy blue-tinted hair that slightly curves up at the top. She has a small upturned nose and a small smile. She has oval-shaped, round eyes with aqua irises. Relationships Ice has had a complicated relationship with the Crystal Gems. When they first met, they did not get along, but over time she learned to tolerate them, and then eventually befriended them (to varying degrees). Garnet Recently, Garnet (who knew that at the time Ice had been reporting back to Yellow Diamond) put her trust in Ice and asked her to take a "vacation", to see Earth and travel, and better appreciate the planet. So Ice did, and upon returning, is now a full fledged Crystal Gem. Ice seems to be indifferent towards Garnet as a whole, but respects her greatly as a leader, and follows Garnet's every order. They also seem to have a mutual understanding of one another, but can clash on certain topics. Amethyst Amethyst is one of the three Gems Ice has romantic feelings for. These feelings extend to how she feels about Opal (and in turn means that Cinnabar has feelings for Opal as well). Jasper One of the Gems Ice has a crush on; their relationship is based around Ice's desire (or possibly previous desire) to be like a Quartz, as she felt small and weak, especially since Jasper put her down after a battle. Their relationship seems to have evolved the most over time, as evidences by Shattuckite's many different regenerations. Since Jasper's corruption, Ice took her bubble and tried to talk to her but to no avail, she brought Jasper's bubble back to Amethyst to keep what she did in secret. Lapis Lazuli The third Gem that Ice has a crush on, which has been revealed recently. According to Gemcrust, Ice likes the way Lapis is able to manipulate water, as she thinks it’s beautiful. "And besides it’s hard to know someone for hundreds of years and fuse with them and not feel something for them". Since Lapis's encounter with Jasper, Ice has been avoiding Lapis despite she doesn't care about it. After rescuing and taking care of her after she regenerate, they talked about what happened with Jasper and were able to become friends again. Pearl Pearl and Ice's relationship has been ((TBA)) in the past. However, as stated in context of Tanzan Quartz's new form, Pearl and Ice have deepened their bond "for now". Ice has also shown desire to own a Pearl of her own "to show off", and it has been stated that Ice didn't get along with the Crystal Gem Pearl in the past because she was unable to own one, being too low in the Homeworld Caste system. As evidenced when dancing to form Lavender Quartz, she is shy to have Pearl lead their dance. Steven Steven and Ice shows to actually have a great friendship and loyalty towards eachother as show in several artworks. Rose Quartz She blames Rose for her hardships during the war, and the fact that after the war ended she was stranded on earth and couldn't go back to homeworld. She got into a fight with Rose about having her own room in the Temple and she stormed off and literally walked around the world which took two years. Peridot Before Ice officially aligned with the Crystal Gems (and was still a reporter to Yellow Diamond), she considered Peridot's defection to Earth traitorous. Now, however, they have improved their relationship (as evidenced by Mixite) by communicating more. She also finds Peridot hilarious, especially for a technician. Ruby Ruby and Ice seem to get along when necessary. Ruby's desire to win at everything can sometimes make Ice irritated or annoyed, and her fiery personality and the way she lets her anger control her usually makes Ice try to avoid Ruby if possible. The two share a mutual understanding of one another. Sapphire Ice views Sapphire as a valuable friend and ally, not only because of her abilities, but because of her demeanor and stoic personality, Ice finds it easy to confide in Sapphire about thing she wouldn’t with others. Because of this, Sapphire probably knows Ice a bit better then any of the other Gems. Abilities Ice possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shape-shifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions *When fused with Bismuth they form Bornite *When fused with Pearl they form Lavender Quartz *When fused with Yellow Pearl they form Lavender Quartz (Yellow Pearl) *When fused with Blue Pearl they form Lavender Quartz (Blue Pearl) *When fused with Amethyst they form Phosphosiderite *When fused with Ruby they form Cinnabar *When fused with Sapphire they form Ajoite *When fused with Orange Sapphire they form Orpiment *When fused with Peridot they form Mixite *When fused with Lapis Lazuli they form Aqua Aura *When fused with Jasper they form Shattuckite *When fused with Yellow Diamond they form Zaratite (fine be Champagne Diamond is still enter than Zaratite. Zaratite looks like she's unstable) *When fused with Rose Quartz they form Angelite *When fused with Steven Universe they form Angelite *When fused with Heliodor they form Devilline *When fused with Marshallsussmanite they form Hlousekite *When fused with Ruby and Sapphire they form Auralite *When fused with Amethyst and Pearl they form Celestine *When fused with Sapphire and Lapis Lazuli they form Lavendulan *When fused with Jasper and Lapis Lazuli they form Moss Agate *When fused with Peridot and Lapis Lazuli they form Vauxite *When fused with Pearl and Peridot they form Bowenite *When fused with Rose Quartz and Lapis Lazuli they form Aurichalcite *When fused with Rose Quartz and Pearl they form Tanzan Quartz *When fused with Pearl and Jasper they form Ferrierite *When fused with Peridot and Rose Quartz/Steven they form Cuprite *When fused with Amethyst and Steven they form Lepidolite *When fused with Pearl and Ruby they form Sarkinite *When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, and Pearl they form Laguna Agate *When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, and Lapis Lazuli they form Wendwilsonite *When fused with Ruby, Jasper, and Amethyst they form Erythrite *When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, and Amethyst they form Sogdianite *When fused with Rose Quartz, Pearl, and Sapphire they form Lace Agate *When fused with Pearl, Amethyst, and Ruby they form Scheelite *When fused with Pearl, Amethyst, and Rose Quartz they form Spurrite *When fused with Jasper, Eyeball, and Lapis Lazuli they form Carpholite *When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Pearl, and Amethyst they form Rainbow Fluorite *When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Pearl, Amethyst, and Peridot they form Galaxite *When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Pearl, Amethyst, Jasper, Lapis Lazuli, Rose Quartz, and Peridot they form Neptunite * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Pearl, Amethyst, Jasper, Lapis Lazuli, Rose Quartz, Peridot, and Bismuth they form The Crystal Gem Fusions with other Gemsonas * When fused with Snow Quartz they form Amblygonite * When fused with Spinel they form Heulandite * When fused with Scolecite they form Harmotome * When fused with Dioptase, they form Larimar. * When fused with Topaz they form Shigaite * When fused with Red Diamond they form Phantom Quartz * When fused with Rhodochrosite they form Bustamite * When fused with Zircon they form Zdenekite * When fused with Blue Spinel they form Blue Heulandite Cryokinetics Cryokinetics is the ability to turn ice into tools, objects, weapons, and other items, and to create semi-living constructs. It can also be used to create structures/buildings of varying permanence. Users who have mastered this ability can use it for almost any situation, creating anything they need. * Sentient Creatures: Sentient Creatures can be summoned by Ice. These creatures are made of ice and snow, and can be summoned at any time. * Cryogenesis/Cryokinesis: Ice is capable of creating and controlling ice, though whether ice is simply created or simply condensed moisture supercooled quickly has been unspecified. * Ice-bot: Since Ice can manipulate ice, she form herself a robot made in ice, with it, she can fight large Gem fusions, like Malachite. the whole robot would only consist the body, but Ice, herself, be the head of it, controlling it as, though she's a remote control. Whatever moves she make, her robot copies. * Thermo-Emotional Link: Ice's powers can activate unintentionally when experiencing strong emotions. When angry, she can make the surrounding area snow or hail, or even accidentally freeze herself. * Thermo Regulation: The area around Ice is typically dropped by 20 degrees (Fahrenheit or Celsius is unspecified), but this can be controlled and prevented with training. * Cryo-Breath: Ice can blow frosty or icy breath in great clouds, presumably to freeze enemies or coat them in enough dense snow and ice to hinder movement. Healing As Ice Gems were primarily created for the War to recover and heal damaged Gems from battle, Ice possesses the ability to heal cracked gemstones. Designs Regenerations Transformations Gemology Gemstone Information *Although many people do not think about Ice as a mineral, it is in fact a mineral just as much as Quartz is. **It is a naturally occurring compound with a defined chemical formula and crystal structure, thus making it a legitimate mineral. *All Ice is colorless, unless impure. *Flaws and cracks cause it to be white. Gemstone Trivia *Ice's dance style is called Acro Dance. *Ice get's a little to competitive sometimes. This was revealed when Ice played Steven Tag. *On Homeworld, similar to Amethyst founded by Rose Quartz in the kindergarten, Ice was founded by a lovely lady Gem named Nitrisha (an achroite tourmaline). Ice must have undergone Cryogenic Rock-melt. The hole Ice came out of, may be 4x lager than that of Jasper's from the Beta Kindergarten. *Ice's gem is unique, and does not melt. It's made out of an alien form of ice that it does not melt even when submerged in magma. *Ice only came to earth when the warp pad systems were set up, mainly in charge of transporting gem tech and equipment. As time when on, ice was placed in charge of keeping the Communication Hub up and running along with other small gems. Communicating with other planetary gem systems was keen in keeping things together. *When the rebellion started, things were thrown into chaos, ice wanted to be a gem warrior and fight for Homeworld but due to ice's stature and abilities as a gem was deemed unfit for combat, instead placing her in charge of retrieving fallen Homeworld gems by bubbling them and sending them back to various bases set across earth. *After a while of complaining she was tested by Jasper to see if Ice was combat worthy. Needless to say Jasper defeated Ice badly, the defeat left ice feeling less then. Now the poor gem feels like fusion is the only way ice can feel stronger and worth something. *Gemcrust changed Ice's gem placement from the back of her left hand to her sternum. (January 25th, 2016) *Ice froze herself purposefully in order to survive the Homeworld Weapon activated after (presumably most of) the Homeworld Gems fled, once Earth was deemed a lost cause. *After joining the Crystal Gems, she returned to the Prime Kindergarten to look for and bubble leftover cluster fusions that she helped create, out of remorse. *Ice occasionally eats food, names ice cream and glass. **She eats Lion Lickers **She dislikes hot food **She enjoys doughnuts. *She has been shown Camp Pining Hearts by Peridot, but prefers Steven's videogames. **Rather than RPGs, she enjoys Creature Crossing, as it allows her to love out her desire to be a leader of some kind. * Ice enjoys sleeping. * She keeps a diary. * Admires Quartz Gems (which has translated into her past appearances and possibly her crushes on both Jasper and Amethyst). * Ice dislikes humans to a small extent due to being poofed and nearly shattered by one during the War. * Ice was actually made for Blue Diamond in Homeworld. Gallery Lion tag.png Ice chart garnet.png Brand new ice.png Ice returns.png Ice cut.png Ice Current Again.png Corrupted Ice.png Ice War End Form.png Centipice.png Lamejasphice cluster.png Icenet.png Aqua aura with lapis and ice.png Crushes.png Perice.png Pho form 1.png Pho form 2.png Pearlmethice.png Mixite dance.png Ice form.png Tumblr inline o80ujnBuUA1rqyg20 540.png Laguna dance.png Rgb cluster.png Remorse shards.png Peri opinion.png Devilline cluster.png Cluster group.png Nervice.png Ice powers.png Auralite form.png Lavender Dance.png Ice slice.png Ice poof.png Ocean dance.png Stevice fight.png Ice and Sardonyx.png Ice hiding behind Garnet.png Ice messing with Amethyst.png Tumblr nsnfva0zHP1rxy3lqo1 1280.png Steven and Ice fusing.png Tumblr nskqmgx1e71rxy3lqo1 1280.png Young Ice with Young Pearl and Young Greg.png Ices' fusing.png Ice and Heliodor holding hands.jpg Ice as a Quartz.png Sugilite Ice video games.png Sugilite Ice toss.png Jasper and Ice fusing.png Ice hugging Jasper.png Ice depressed.png Jasper and Ice relationship.png Tumblr oat41gYZ5M1rxy3lqo1 1280.png Tumblr oar6u9pGVn1rxy3lqo1 1280.png Bismuth and Ice fusing.png Ice with Ice arms.png Ice and Peridot meeting.png Tumblr obwymi5tOe1rxy3lqo1 1280.png Tumblr obru46tqgR1rxy3lqo1 1280.png Tumblr inline obrupvP7Ii1rqyg20 400.png Tumblr inline obrw2kewWY1rqyg20 400.png Tumblr inline obmmqiYOnX1rqyg20 400.png Tumblr obcneyQbsP1rxy3lqo1 1280.png Tumblr ob1szfjhu41rxy3lqo1 1280.png Frost Fly.png Tumblr oaw9c7J01j1rxy3lqo1 1280.png Tumblr o0x2uafIxq1rxy3lqo1 1280.png Tumblr o1kpv1K7Gy1rxy3lqo1 1280.png Tumblr o2oa8d5tsw1rxy3lqo1 1280.png Tumblr inline ntmmorbML31rqyg20 400.png Tumblr nvculrHgdc1rxy3lqo1 1280.png Tumblr inline nthtqwuiHG1rqyg20 400.png Tumblr o28rv4LsO11rxy3lqo1 1280.png Tumblr nrkjm2DzRq1rxy3lqo1 1280.png Tumblr inline nvlx99NY371rqyg20 400.png Tumblr inline nsgsqmFNQv1rqyg20 1280.png Tumblr nvmhtsCIpE1rxy3lqo1 1280.png Tumblr oc4nucpynw1rxy3lqo1 1280.png Tumblr inline obxfp3SnVZ1rqyg20 400.png Tumblr inline od0st4hLi81rqyg20 400.png Tumblr inline och8zvJ4b91rqyg20 400.png Tumblr ocl32fwORj1rxy3lqo1 1280.png Tumblr ocl32fwORj1rxy3lqo2 1280.png Tumblr ocl32fwORj1rxy3lqo3 1280.png Tumblr ocl32fwORj1rxy3lqo4 1280.png Tumblr o2x0xdykK01rxy3lqo1 1280.png Tumblr o1n6wtkSIS1rxy3lqo1 1280.png Tumblr inline odb3ceMDkv1rqyg20 400.png Tumblr inline nvcq8w4vkL1rqyg20 400.png Tumblr inline od7nbbDD9U1rqyg20 400.png Tumblr ocbzvbHyeX1rxy3lqo1 1280.png Tumblr oc8wo7BeJ21rxy3lqo1 1280.png IceNewNavBox.png|Ice Gem New Regeneration NavBox Ice and Sardonyx.png Tumblr odpxrsqkZN1rxy3lqo2 1280.png Tumblr odfeoqP2V71rxy3lqo2 1280.png Tumblr inline od0st4hLi81rqyg20 400.png Tumblr ocy5a8T6A71rxy3lqo2 1280.png Category:Gems Category:Homeworld Gems Category:Gemsona Category:Ices Category:Crystal Gems Category:Gemsonas